Erin Hunter Chat 2
Am 19.8.2006 beantworteten Kate, Vicky und Cherith in einem Chat Fragen von Fans. Hier sind die wesentlichen Fragen und Antworten übersetzt aufgelistet. In der Warrior Cats Welt DonnerClan Frage: Es scheint, dass Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif auseinandergebrochen sind. Benutzt sie Aschenpelz und wird sie irgendwann zu Brombeerkralle zurückkehren? Vicky: Ich denke nicht, dass Eichhornschweif Aschenpelz benutzt - sie hat ehrlichen Streit mit Brombeerkralle über dessen Loyalität zum DonnerClan (ihr Vater Feuerstern natürlich auch) und Aschenpelz ist ein netter, hübscher Kater, der offensichtlich viel von ihr hält. Aber die Verbindung, die sie mit Brombeerkralle teilt ist etwas sehr besonderes, denn sie haben zusammen auf ihrer Reise zum Wassernest der Sonne so viel durchgemacht, darum glaube ich nicht, dass einer von ihnen dazu fähig ist, das zu ignorieren, was in der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen war. Cherith: Ich denke nicht, dass Eichhornschweif irgendeine Katze benutzen würde - dafür ist sie viel zu aufrichtig. Anmerkung: Dies bezieht sich auf den Streit zwischen Brombeerkralle und Eichhornschweif in ''Die neue Prophezeiung' '''Frage:' Wie geht es Frostfell und Fleckenschweif? Leben sie noch oder sind sie dem SternenClan beigetreten? Kate: Ich glaube nicht, dass sie die Zerstörung des Waldes durch die Zweibeiner überlebt hätten. Sie sind wahrscheinlich in Sicherheit in den Reihen des SternenClans bei ihren alten Clankameraden. Frage: Wie seid ihr auf die Idee für Graustreifs Persöhnlichkeit gekommen? Kate: Graustreif war der Freund, den Feuerpfote brauchte, als er dem Clan als Sammy beigetreten ist. Er hat sich mehr oder weniger so weiterentwickelt, wie Feuerpfote ihn brauchte und Feuerpfote brauchte einen loyalen, warmherzigen Freund, auf den er immer vertrauen kann. Cherith: Und ohne Graustreif würden wir nicht wissen, zu wie viel Loyalität Feuerstern fähig ist. Frage: Hatten Borkenpelz und Sandsturm eine Beziehung, bevor Feuerstern dazugekommen ist? Vicky: Sie waren sehr gute Freunde und Staubpelz dachte definitiv, dass sie vielleicht unterwegs zu etwas mehr als nur Freunde werden würden, aber Sandsturm fühlte nicht dasselbe wie er. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb Borkenpelz damals nicht gut mit Feuerstern ausgekommen ist! Cherith: Borkenpelz und Sandsturm wären nie ein süßes Pärchen gewesen. Sie sind sich zu gleich - beide etwas reizbar und sarkastisch. Rauchwolke ist viel sanftmütiger - besser für Staubpelz. SchattenClan Frage: Ich habe eine Frage wegen Eschenkralle. In Gefährliche Spuren und Stunde der Finsternis steht, dass sie eine Kätzin ist, in Die neue Prophezeiung steht allerdings, dass sie ein Kater ist. Könnt ihr das erklären? Vicky: Oh nein! Ich wüsste ihr würdet all die Widersprüche entdecken! Ich kann nur meine Hände hochhalten und mich entschuldigen - manche Sachen schlüpfen einfach durchs Netz. Fall es einen Unterschied macht, ich finde Eschenkralle hätte immer eine Kätzin sein sollen. Cherith: Wenn man soetwas großes und detailiertes macht, ist es schwer die Dinge gerade zu halten. Anmerkung: In der deutschen Ausgabe wird Eschenkralle nie als Kätzin beschrieben, da er entweder immer fehlt oder gleich richtig als Kater beschrieben wird. Frage: Welche SchattenClan-Krieger sind über die Klippe in Sternenglanz gefallen und gestorben? Vicky: Wenn du dir die Besetzungsliste vorne im Buch anschaust wirst du bemerken, dass nur der DonnerClan einen vollen Clan hat - wir neigen dazu, nur die Katzen aus anderen Clan aufzulisten, die auch wirklich in der Geschichte vorkommen (nicht bloß als tote Körper) und den Großteil der Nicht-DonnerClan-Katzen anonym zu lassen. Es würde sonst alles ein wenig zu kompliziert und unhandlich werden! WindClan FlussClan BlutClan SternenClan Außerhalb der Clans Frage: Wird der Stamm des eilenden Wassers später in den Büchern wieder auftreten? Vicky: Bestimmt! Der Stamm ist mir sehr wichtig, weil ich die Staffel (Die neue Prophezeiung) nach den Anschlägen vom 11. September entwickelt habe und ich entdecken wollte was passiert, wenn zwei verschiedene Religionen sich begegnen. Wenn du die Bücher aufmerksam gelesen hast, wirst du bemerken, dass wir nie sagen, dass der Glaube der Clans "richtig" ist, oder der des Stamms. Beide Glauben haben gleichen Wert und beide reagieren mit Angst und Misstrauen, als sie sich treffen, denn das ist unsere natürliche Reaktion gegenüber Dingen über die wir nichts wissen. unwissenheit ist eine sehr beängstigende Sache! Am Ende haben weder Clan- noch Stamm-Katzen den Glauben der anderen vollkommen verstanden, aber es war ihnen (jedenfalls ein paar von ihnen) möglich, trotz dessen Freunde zu werden. Ich werde sie zurück bringen - um genau zu sein plane ich diese Geschichte gerade! -, weil ich denke, dass wir mit der Frage von verschiedenen Katzenglauben noch nicht ganz fertig sind. Und es gibt so viel dramatisches Potential bezüglich Angst und Konflikt! Clanleben und Territorium, Traditionen und ähnliches Frage: Basieren die Katzen auf echten Menschen oder Katzen, die ihr kennt? Kate: Sie sind definitiv mehr wie Menschen als wie Katzen, die ich kenne. Ich fürchte, meine Katzen sind nicht ganz so kompliziert wie die Warrior Cats. Sie wollen nur Essen und einen warmen Schoß (oder Tastatur) zum Liegen und sie kümmern sich nicht um solche Sachen wie Ehre, Loyaltät oder Freundschaft. Anderes Warrior Cats allgemein Frage: Basieren einige Katzen aus den Büchern auf euren eigenen? Kate: Meine Katzen sind viel zu große Hauskätzchen um Krieger sein zu können - nur Miu-Miu erinnert mich an Brombeerkralle! Vicky: Ich habe keine Katzen, von daher nein. Frage: Wie seid ihr auf die Idee von Warrior Cats gekommen? Vicky: Ich bin darauf mit den Menschen, mit denen ich arbeite gekommen. Wir dachten uns, dass eine Gemeinschaft aus wilden Katzen eine wunderbare Grundlage für eine Geschichte voll mit großen Shakespeare ähnlichen Themen wie Liebe, Mord und politische Machenschaften machen würde. Ich habe eine Menge Recherche über die Art und Weise wie Wildkatzen leben und verschiedene, auf Clans basierende Gesellschaften vom vorzeitlichen Europa bis zu den Ureinwohnern Amerikas betrieben. Frage: Vor einer Weile gab es einige Gerüchte über einen Universal Studios Film namens "Warriors of the forest" im Internet... Könntet ihr dies aufklären? Vicky: Okay es is wirklich wichtig, über diese Angelegenheit aufzuklären. Tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber es gibt KEINE Pläne für einen Warrior Cats Film, obwohl wir sehr viele Diskussionen mit großen Filmunternehmen deswegen hatten. Das heißt nicht, dass es NIE einen Warrior Cats Film geben wird, aber bitte macht euch nicht zu große Hoffnung! Der Grund dafür ist, dass die animierten Filme im Moment zu sehr in Richtung "größer als das Leben" gehen und eher "zum laut auflachen" Familienfilme sind, bei denen sowohl Erwachsene als auch Kinder darüber lachen können - denk an Shrek oder Cars. Ein Warrior Cats Film sollte viel ernster sein, sich mit großen Fragen wie Tod und Loyalität befassen, welchens sich im Moment nicht sehr gut auf herkömmliche Animation übertragen lässt. Es würde vielleicht mit einer Annäherung im Manga-Stil funktionieren, aber es gibt im Filmgeschäft noch keinen regulären Markt dafür. Wir müssen also die Daumen gedrückt halten... Bücher Frage: Haben die Titel der zweiten Staffel eine Symbolik? Vicky: Meinst du du die Buchtitel der einzelnen Bücher? Ja, einige schon. Zum Beispiel bezieht sich Mitternacht nicht nur auf die Zeit nachts (du wirst wissen was ich meine, wenn du das Buch gelesen hast!). Außerdem bezieht sich Dämmerung auf das Leben einer Katze, das sich zuende neigt. Sogar ich fand das ein wenig traurig! Frage: Wie heißen die ganzen Katzen in der Mitte der Cover von Die neue Prophezeiung? Vicky: Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht weiß. Ich kommentiere die Cover erst, wenn sie schon einen langen Designprozess hinter sich haben, von daher suche ich nicht aus, welche Katzen auf das Cover kommen. Für gewöhnlich ist es aber diejenige, die die Hauptrolle spielt. Ich habe ein paar Vermutungen von euch gelesen und ihr scheint immer eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung zu haben! Anmerkung: Dies bezieht sich natürlich nur auf die englischen Cover. Frage: War es schwer, das Ende von Mondschein zu schreiben? Cherith: Ja! Frage: Warum sieht das Cover von Dämmerung so anders im Vergleich zu den anderen Covern aus? Vicky: ich weiß nicht genau. Ich vermute, der Künstler wollte sich auf den Kessel des DonnerClans konzentrieren, statt auf den See, der auf vorherigen Covern oft auftritt. Ich muss zugeben, es ist nicht mein Lieblingscover. Ich finde die klumpigen, orangenen Felsen sehen aus wie ausgewaschene Därme! Anmerkung: Vicky bezieht sich hierbei auf das englische Cover, nicht auf das deutsche. Frage: Welches der Bücher habt ihr am liebsten gelesen bzw. geschrieben? Cherith: Von Kates Bücher mag ich In die Wildnis am liebsten, weil es die Warrior Cats Welt so wunderschön arrangiert. Von meinen eigenen mag ich Stunde der Finsternis am liebsten, auch wenn ich glaube, dass es bald Feuersterns Mission werden wird. Kate: Ich habe es geliebt, Dämmerung zu lesen. Cherith hat fantastische Arbeit damit gemacht. Was das Schreiben angeht - Der geheime Blick ist bis jetzt mein Favourit. Frage: Was ist das Tier auf dem Cover von Dämmerung? Vicky: Ich denke, ich verrate nicht zu viel, wenn ich dir sage, dass das ein Dachs sein soll, aber ich hätte dem Künstler ohne Frage ein paar naturgetraue Referenzen schicken sollen. Hat einer von euch "The Princess Bide" (einer meiner Lieblingsfilme) gesehen? Dort tauchen ein paar Kreaturen namens "Rodents of Unusual Size" (bekannt als "R O U S's") auf und der Dachs auf Dämmerung sieht genau wie so einer aus! Anmerkung: Vicky bezieht sich hier auf das englische Cover. Frage: Hat Warrior Cats Harry Potter einmal bei den "New York Bestsellers" geschlagen? Cherith: Ja, an einem bestimmten Punkt hat sich Warrior Cats besser verkauft als die Bücher von J.K. Rowling. Personen Frage: Was ist dein Lieblingsbuch? Vicky: Falls du allgemein mein Lieblingsbuch meinst, könnte ich mich nicht in 100 Jahren entscheiden, aber dieses Jahr müsste es "We Need to Talk About Kevin" von Lionel Shriver sein. Mein Lieblingsbuch von Warrior Cats ist Stunde der Finsternis. Frage: Habt ihr schon einmal eine Schreibblockade bekommen? Cherith: Für gewöhnlich bei Kapitel 14, aber Vicky liefert so detailierte und wunderbare Umrisse (und Ermutigung), dass ich sie normalerweise schnell überwinde. Kate: Ich bekomme nicht oft eine Schreibblockade, weil Vicky so hilfsbereit ist. Falls doch ist es gut, sich eine Weile mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Frage: Was sind eure Lieblingscharaktere? Kate: Gelbzahn wird immer mein Favorit sein, aber einige der Charaktere in der neuen Staffel sind wunderbar... Vicky: Ich hasse keinen von ihnen, sonst wäre ich auch nicht in der Lage mir Dinge, die sie in den Geschichten tun, einfallen zu lassen! Aber ich habe eine besondere Schwäche für Rabenpfote, weil er mir so ähnelt - ein bisschen der Denker, nicht zu begeistert von großen Massen, liebt es, sich auf Bauernhöfen herumzutreiben (ich bin auf einem aufgewachsen). Ich denke, Brombeerkralle und Wolkenschweif sind die interessantesten Charaktere, die ich geschaffen habe - Wolkenschweif, weil er ein guter Atheist ist, also dass er ein großartiger Krieger ist, obwohl er den Glauben an den SternenClan nicht mit den anderen Katzen teilt, und Brombeerkralle, weil er nicht ohne Umschweife "gut" ist. Die Frage ist, ob er seinem Mentor Feuerstern folgen und letztenendes seinen Clan führen wird oder ob der dunkle Ergeiz seines Vaters Tigerstern ihn endlich einholen wird? Cherith: Ich mag Brombeerkralle sehr - und er ist meine Katze! - und ich habe auch eine große Schwäche für Borkenpelz. Ich glaube aber mein absoluter Favorit ist Blattsee. Frage: Wenn ihr eine Katze wärt, in welchem Clan würdet ihr leben und warum? Kate: Tolle Frage! Definitiv FlussClan, damit ich Fische statt Mäuse essen könnte, außerdem sind FlusssClan-Katzen cool und: sie können schwimmen! Cherith: Ich wäre viel lieber im DonnerClan. Ich bin nicht zu scharf darauf, Fisch oder Kaninchen zu essen und das SchattenClan-Territorium ist zu dunkel und feucht! Vicky: Ich denke WindClan - Ich liebe offene Hügel und das Gefühl des Windes und ich liebe die Vorstellung, frei und sehr sehr schnell herumlaufen zu können. (In der Realität habe ich die Grazie eines Wombats und ungefähr die halbe Geschwindigkeit. Mein Hund lacht mich aus wenn ich versuche, mit ihr mitzuhalten.) Mir gefällt außerdem, dass WindClan-Katzen ein bisschen ängstlich sind und ständig in Gefahr geraten. Das Leben wäre nie langweilig, das ist mal sicher! Frage: Habt ihr jemals in irgendein Rollenspiel-Forum geschaut? Wenn ja, was haltet ihr davon? Schaut ihr euch auch Fanseiten an? Kate: Ich habe einmal in ein Rollenspiel geschaut, aber ich befürchte, ich kann nicht verstehen, wie sie funktionieren. Ihr müsste eine Menge Arbeit in sie gesteckt haben und das ist toll. Und manche Fanseiten sind einfach grandios. Vicky: Die Rollenspiel-Foren sind UNGLAUBLICH! Ihr seid so kreativ, so talentiert, so unglaublich loyal gegenüber dem Kriegergesetz, dass ich mir vor all diesen Monden hab einfallen lassen. Tausend Dank, ich bin wirklich eingeschüchtert von all dem Aufwand, den ihr in diese Seiten gesteckt habt. Frage: Habt ihr euch mit euren Charakteren je in Zusammenhang gebracht? Kate: Ja! Sogar mit denen, die ich nicht mag. Um genau zu sein verbinde ich mich mit diesen sogar eher, als mit denen, die ich mag! Die Charaktere übernehmen ihr eigenes Leben und entwickeln sich eigenständig. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Schwarzstern zum Beispiel: Obwohl er nur in ein Paar wenigen Szenen auftaucht, kann ich mir genau vorstellen, was er gerade im SchattenClan tut, während ich über den DonnerClan schreibe. Wenn er in der Erzählung also auftaucht, weiß ich genau, woher er gerade gekommen ist. Macht das Sinn? Cherith: Das tue ich in der Tat! Mit manchen Charakteren kann man sich einfacher Identifizieren als mit anderen, aber wenn ich schreibe, versuche ich, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen und zu entdecken, was in ihnen vorgeht. Frage: Warum habt ihr gerade den Namen "Erin Hunter" gewählt? Vicky: Hm ich verderbe dir damit wahrscheinlich das Geheimnisvolle daran, aber ich werde es dir erzählen. Wir wollten, dass die Bücher in den Regalen in der Nähe der "REDWALL" Reihe von Brian Jacques, die eine ähnliche Tier-Fantasy Reihe ist, steht. Also brauchten wir einen Nachnamen, der mit H, I oder K begann und "Hunter" erschien sehr angebracht für unsere wilden Katzen (und zusätzlich kommt es noch ans Ende der Hs). Als Vornamen gefiel mir einfach der Name Erin sehr und es hatte genau den richtigen keltischen Klang, den ich mir für die Persönlichkeit des Autors vorgestellt habe. Cherith: Hey Vicky, das wusste ich gar nicht! Frage: Kate, wenn du eine Clanposition haben könntest, wärst du dann Heilerin? Kate: Niemals. Ich wäre natürlich lieber Anführerin. :) Es wird langsam mal Zeit, dass wir eine weibliche Anführerin bekommen! Frage: Gibt es irgendwelche anderen Autoren oder Editioren, zu denen ihr aufgeschaut oder bevorzugt habt? Vicky: Na ja, die meisten Editoren halten sich unsichtbar, aber ich bin ungewöhlich (und habe sehr sehr viel Glück), weil ich mir die Geschichten ausdenke, die Kate und Cherith schreiben. Andere Editoren arbeiten mit Geschichten, die komplett vom Autor entwickelt wurden. Ich würde meinen Job mit keinem tauschen! Es gibt eine Reihe von Editoren, die in der Branche arbeiten und die ich ungeheuer bewundere, aber ich fürchte ihre Namen würden dir nichts sagen. Was Autoren angeht, finde ich, dass Jacqueline Wilson einfach unglaublich beim Schaffen von Büchern über ziemlich schwierige Themen ist, ohne aber ein komplettes Untergangsszenario daraus zu machen. Sie ist unerschrocken und originell, was meiner geringen Meinung nach sehr gute Eigenschaften sind. Cherith: ich bewundere viele Autoren. Meine Favouriten sind Tolkien und Ursula le Guin. Frage: Alle Autoren müssen irgendwann während ihrer Karriere mit Kritikern und "Flamern" fertig werden. Wie geht ihr damit um? Besonders wenn es eure Motivation weiterzuschreiben beeinträchtigt? Kate: Kritiker machen mich nur entschlossener, meine Arbeit beim nächsten Mal besser zu machen, um ihnen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Ich bin sehr stur! Cherith: Ich denke darüber in etwa wie Kate. Wenn ich eine schlechte Rezension bekomme, macht mich das entschlossener, mich zu verbessern. Was mich wirklich ärgert sind schlecht recherchierte Rezensionen, bei denen der Kritiker das Buch offensichtlich nicht gelesen hat. Frage: Vicky: Cherith: Kate: Kategorie:Reale Welt